Can I sleep in your room tonight?
by Ezio Bonnefoy
Summary: Can a dream turn into reality? Francis is tired of the National meetings and just wants some sleep. An old memory slips into his mind and then unexpected knocks where heard on his door. Could it be Canada? (Translations of words are at the end.) Romantic two-shot FrxCa UsxUk WARNING: Sexual content, Yaoi


**Can I sleep in your room tonight?**

_By: Ezio Bonnefoy_

"_Enfin!_ Some rest!" Francis closed the door to his room. Leaving his belongings on the nightstand he started to undress. The French's boots where kicked of his feet into a corner of the room. He hung his coat on a chair and loosened his tie before unbuttoning his tight shirt.

"_Mon dieu,_ what a day..." Francis shook his head. He often spoke to himself when other people weren't around. Being a people-lover he had a hard time hanging out with himself. He couldn't play piano like Austria could. Neither could he find some stick to talk to like Germany. He just said the things he would have said if anyone was there. He didn't have entire conversations. Just some basic chit chat.

The tie was hung on a chair together with his white shirt and pantaloons. He sat down on the bed in the rented motel room. Exhausted he sighed and let out his low ponytail. The blonde curls where soft on his skin. It still smelled like the shampoo he had used this morning. He let out a deep yawn and scratched his stubble.

Poor France had been in national meetings all day. Trying to please the other countries made him want to scratch his eyes out. Not only was he threatened with war, which he knew he would lose, but other countries had just been introduced. The bad thing was not the countries themselves, but that they were so much stronger then himself. That America was not to upset, but Canada though, was way too sweet to start a fight with. The strange thing is that none other than Francis had seen and heard the Canadian during the meeting. Well, he was quiet and small sitting in his chair with a stuffed polar bear as big as himself, but still. Being weaker than a baby country is bad. Especially for the proud French.

He didn't dislike him though. He had a nice conversation with the boy today. Canada was very mature for his age, in contrast to that American. The sad thing was that he knew the other countries didn't really notice him. How could you not see such a cute kid? Francis had to talk to England about this. It was not okay for the other countries just to ignore such a beautiful country. Yes, he was beautiful. He had the same hair as Francis himself, glossy and soft, therefore beautiful.

Francis pinched the bridge of his nose. It was enough for today. He laid down and pulled his blanket over himself. He needed to stop thinking so much. He closed his eyes and breathed out. Tomorrow he had just five more meetings before he could go back to Paris again. Then he could drink wine and eat all the escargots as he pleased.

*Knock-knock*

Francis turned around. Was that knocks on his door? He must have imagined it. Stress got the better of him.

*Knock-knock* It _was_ on his door. Cursing to himself he glared at the door. Who dare disturb his beauty sleep? A small voice was heard from the outside.

"Um...France...? A-Are you awake?" He recognized that voice. It was Canada. Francis sat up and looked at the digital clock on his nightstand. 01:22 am. What was he doing up this late? He adjusted his underwear away to the door. He wasn't going to put some clothes on so he might as well just fix what he had. He opened the door and stuck his head out.

"_Oui? _What do you want?" Almost frightened the Canadian looked up at Francis. He was standing in his pajama, barefoot and holding his icy teddy bear. His face went red when he met Francis tired eyes.

"H-Hi France..." He whispered with a frighten look on his face. A silence passed. The younger country too scared to talk. Francis sighed and sunk down to the Canadians level.

"What are you doing 'ere in the middle of de night? Aren't you supposed to be at your room, sleeping?" The boy widened his eyes behind the small glasses.

"W-well...I and my brother live here next door just for tonight...B-Because of the meetings with the o-other countries-"

"Calm down, I know dat. But what are you doing _'ere_ outside my room. You need to sleep, you know?" Francis said and pinched Canada's round nose. Canada smiled and laughed nervously before answering the question.

"W-well...um..." A little embarrassed he looked down at his feet, holding his stuffed animal tight.

"Alfred said that there where monster under my bed and then I-I had a bad dream...and...Um...America said I couldn't sleep in his room so..." The smaller country looked up at Francis and said as fast as he could. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Francis just smiled, and almost burst out in laughter. Here stands a boy, outside his door and asks if he can sleep on French territory. He obviously didn't know of the rumors about France being a wild animal, once in bed with someone. Of course, they were terrible rumors for a man with such a loving heart. But still. This kid was badass. Not even Germany who was a strong and confident man would dare to do that.

Francis sighed. He couldn't just say no and leave him. It was dangerous for a young country to be alone at night.

"Okay den. You can stay, but do not disturb me. I need my beauty sleep, non?" Said Francis and smiled gently. Canada lit up with joy and almost dropped his teddy.

"Come on. I'll tuck you in if you like." He opened the door a little more to let the child in. He then also took the chance to see if anyone else was in the motel hallway. He didn't want the young country to get a bad reputation because he didn't have any other place to stay. He closed the door and turned. Canada stood still in the middle of the room, holding on to his polar bear for dear life.

"What is it?" Francis asked. Did he chicken out? Maybe it was a dare he got from America after all.

"It...It's just so dark..." Francis couldn't help it. He chuckled. Was the boy scared of the dark? He is way too cute.

"Ah, don't worry about the dark. I'm here okay. Besides." Francis lifted the boy up in his waist and walked towards the bed.

"The only danger in here is me. And you are not afraid of me are you?" He put the boy down on the left side of the king-sized bed and started to tuck him in.

"N-no! You are very nice France!" Poor Canada said, not understanding the seriousness in France joke.

"Please, call me big brother, _d'accord?_" The older nation adjusted the polar bear and took off Canada his glasses.

"O-okay...big brother Francis." Matthew blushed a little and the lower half of his face went under the blanket. He actually said it. The Frenchman felt all warm in his chest.

"_Bon_. Now sleep. Goodnight." Francis gave the boy a kiss on his forehead just like he would if he was his mother. He didn't want him to have another nightmare. Canada sank down under the covers even more in embarrassment. Francis sighed and went over to his side of the bed. He climbed down and covered himself in the soft fabric. Finally. Some sleep. He adjusted his pillow and shut his eyes.

"F-Francis..?" He heard the tiny voice behind him stutter. He didn't turn around but answer the boy.

"_Oui,_ Canada?" He felt something touching his hair.

"Why don't ever have your hair down?" Canada spoke with a whisper. Francis shivered a bit when the Canadian boy petted with his hair. He liked it when girls did that, well it was mostly girls that did that anyway. Men where too afraid of being called gay if they even spoke to the French nation.

"Well, I like my 'air in a ponytail. The bow I 'ave is so pretty." Canada still played with Francis hair.

"I like it when it's down. B-But it's nice with a pony tail too!" The French chuckled. Canada was always so careful and nice. So cute. He wished that he actually had a little brother like him. Francis shivered again.

"What are you doing with my 'air?" Canada didn't answer straight away.

"I like the way it feels. It's so soft. And it smells like maple a bit. It reminds me of home." The young nation said. Francis sighed and turned around facing the Canadian.

"Well you have sexy hair like me, non?" Francis carefully pulled a curl that Matthew had on his head.

"Y-Yea...I guess...Do you have another blanket or something?" The boy shivered a bit and hugged his teddy tighter. Francis smiled. Okay, he was _way_ too cute.

"Come 'ere." Francis held out his arm and lifted his blanket.

"Oh!" Canada made his way under the blanket along with the polar bear without even blinking.

"This is how I and Alfred used to sleep. It's so warm and comfy. No monsters can get me here not even-" Francis put his hand over the boy's lips.

"Hush now. It's time to sleep." The boy smiled and nodded. Francis closed his eyes and sighed. To his surprise, the small child did too. But his sigh was sweeter. Francis felt happy. He felt like a real big brother. He felt hair on hit his nose and he opened his eyes again.

The Canadian had curled his body and drew close to the French.

"Mathieu?" Francis moved his head back not to be tickled by the boys curl. No response. Canada had fallen asleep already. Just like children do. Francis smiled moved his arm and laid it over his new found little brother and closed his eyes again. He felt something wrapping around his neck.

"Mhhm...Teddy..." The Canadian sighed in his sleep. Then it was finally silent.

-x-

"FRANCE!" Francis jolted awake, almost spilling his glass of water.

"_Oui?_" He said straightening his back and adjusted his blazer. _Merde_. He was back here again. The famous world meeting where countries gather to scold each other. He wanted to continue sleeping. It was such a nice dream. An old memory of some sort. What was it about? It was blurry. Canada? Something to do with him maybe?

"Do _you_ or do _you not_ have Mr. Austria's money?" He turned his head and met the Germans blazing eyes.

"Oh! De money..._Non_." The French smiled politely letting his charm slip him out of trouble. It was not very effective.

"Vat?! It has been four years France! You can't keep on like zhis!" The German leaned over the table, hoping it would set fear into Francis if he was closer his seat.

"Oh, don't vorry. I don't need it anytime soon anyways." Austria said calmly, drinking his tea.

"There, you see? No problem." Francis said and sat back in his chair while crossing his legs and arms.

"You can't expect to not pay him back France!" The German barked pointing furiously at his right where Austria sat and enjoined his tea. The French nation smiled.

"I'll pay him back." Francis leaned forward. "_When_ you finish making those coo coo-clocks for me." Surprised the angry German's eyes changed expression. Ludwig bilked a few time while his cheeks filled with blood before yelling back.

"Zhats not the point!" Francis silenced the German with a hand gesture.

"Listen 'ere. I'll pay 'im when your debt to me is paid, _d'accord__?_" The French flicked his hair back just to annoy Ludwig. Almost fuming with anger, Ludwig calmed down and finally sat down. Defeated he stared down at his notes.

"Fine. Let's continue this meeting tomorrow. _Ja?_" When the German looked up again Francis was already outside the building. Hearing his scream of frustration when he found out that not only France, but Greece, Britain and Italy had been sleeping during the meeting too. It was contagious to see someone yawn, and very tempting to shut your eyes for only a brief second when Greece snored next to you. So one after another the nations had fallen into slumber at some point. But Greece started it all.

Francis buttoned his coat and adjusted his scarf while skipping the stair in front of the giant world conference center. It had gotten dark outside. Streetlights lit up the wet pavement before his feet. It was November after all. Rain and darkness came with it.

"What time is it?" Francis mumbled and pulled up his sleeve. "_Merde._" 01:34. He was never going to get any sleep if these meeting kept up this late. Well, he did sleep during the meeting, but still. He started walking towards his motel. He sighed. What a day.

"My economy will never last." He pulled up a cigarette from his chest pocket and put it between his lips. He stopped for a moment. Where was his lighter? He felt all of his pockets. Wallet, keys but no lighter. He must have left it at the conference. It didn't matter.

"_Mon dieu_...Excuse moi!" He stopped young woman in her mid-twenties on the sidewalk. He watched her carefully and asked nicely. "Do you 'ave a light?" The woman was cute. Long hair and fair face. Francis secretly enjoyed to look at women, not to judge them or dress them off in his mind, but to enjoy their beauty. She was a little stunned, but fished up a lighter from her heavy coat. With shining eyes and a steady hand she lit his cigarette.

"_Merci beaucoup_." Francis blinked before passing her. He had a feeling women enjoyed watching him too. So he found no shame in observing them.

A trail of smoke followed the Frenchman as he passed streetlights, pubs and phone boots. It wasn't long before he arrived at his Motel. He stood outside for a while and enjoyed his cigarette. It calmed his nerves, the feeling of breathing nicotine. It was bad for him though, he knew that. But he couldn't help but feel comfort in taking one now and then.

He fiddled with his cigarette. On nights like this, it was his only friend in the dark. A small glowing stick between his fingers. He chuckled for himself. Strangely enough, he felt kind of lonely. He took one more breath, inhaling the smoke before dropping the cigarette and finished it off.

Time to sleep. He jingled his keys while walking in the hallway. He secretly wanted to disturb the sleep of others during the night time. To wake up young lovers, so that they may love again. You can't love while you're sleeping. Besides, if you wake up next to a friendly face there is no downside that its 1 o'clock and you have to wake up early tomorrow. You still adore to see their sleepy faces in front of you.

Francis knew all the tricks in the book. In fact he wrote it. The "art off loving", he called it.

Francis unlocked his door and went inside his room. It still smelled the same way it did all those years ago. He left the lights off. There was no need for it. He was going straight to bed.

The Frenchman took of his coat and hung it on a chair. His boots where removed and placed next to it. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. They were thrown on the floor next to his boots.

Here he was. Sleeping in the same Motel as last time the world meetings were held in Britain.

"Ah...Time flies. Doesn't it?" He petted the pale wallpaper as he spoke to himself. He had a special relationship with this room. Last time he was here he and Canada had bonded. This is where he held Matthew close and heard him breathe slowly in his sleep. Was this what he had dreamed about? It was a great memory. Francis smiled only thinking about it. He was so small and cute back then.

He still was, but now he had grown tall and strong. He was in fact a little bit taller than Francis himself. He was still incredibly shy and careful though. His personality hadn't changed a bit.

Francis felt his face redden a little bit. The Canadian had become very handsome young man. He just hadn't realized it until now.

"Ah...What am I thinking?" The Frenchman stroked his stubbly jaw. Is he falling for him? _Had_ he fallen for him? No way. Francis sighed. Well, _if_ he was falling in love, Matthew wouldn't want him anyways. It was best not to get too close to him. The Frenchman had a faint fear of getting rejected if he did... No, Francis let the thought end there. It's just his brain playing with him. He needed to sleep.

In that very moment he heard footsteps in the hallway outside. Francis listened carefully. It was only one person. A shame. He was hoping somebody scored tonight. Well, _not everybody_ could score every night he thought to himself.

The thought of love made him happy. I didn't matter if _he_ was loved or not. As long as _somebody_ loved. Otherwise the world would become bitter and gray, like Britain's weather and food.

The steps stopped. Were they outside his door? It was quiet for a while. No friction between carpet and shoes was heard.

Was somebody spying on him? Was it Britain? Non, why would he send a spy to a mission in his own country?

*Knock knock.*

"Um...Francis?" It was barely a whisper that slipped through the door. The Frenchman wouldn't have heard it unless he stood as close to the door as he did.

"Are...um...Are you awake?" He recognized that voice. It sounded almost the same as it had done so many years ago. Francis face burst into flames. Oh non! What was he doing here? Okay, calm down, Francis. It's just Canada. He was way too excited about this. But he only had his pants on! Oh well, it didn't matter!

He walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

There he stood. He had a suitcase next to and a pair of mittens in his hand. His tall figure was dressed in a beige winter coat and a pair of jeans. His nose was pink from the cold and he had a nervous look on his face.

"_Bonsoir _Mathieu!" Francis smiled and leaned against the door frame.

"H-Hi!" Canada smiled back looking almost relieved.

"So..." Francis put his hair behind his ear and scanned the Canadian from top to toe. "What brings you 'ere, in the middle of de night?" Matthew blinked a few times. It looked as if he forgot why he was there.

"Ahh...well..." Canada's cheeks flushed as he looked down while scratching his neck. "Alfred threw me out...And I heard you were staying here so..." He smiles nervously looking at France. He smiled with a grin while crossing his arms.

"So...?" He lifted one of his eyebrows. The Canadian hesitated. "Come on, mon ami. Just say it." He already knew what he was going to ask. Francis just wanted to hear it. Canada sighed.

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" He said with a face of guilt. Francis chuckled.

"Of course you can. Come in!" He left the door open for Matthew.

"T-Thank you very much!" Francis just waved to the Canadian while going over to the bed. He lit the light by the nightstand and turned to Canada. He clumsily carried his suitcase inside, closed the door, and continued to carry the suitcase to finally leave it by the bedside.

"Why did he throw you out?" Francis went over to the chair he had left his clothes on. He took out his keys and wallet from his back pockets and dropped them on the furniture.

"Well...I don't really know actually. He said Arthur was coming over." Francis smiled. Well at least _someone_ got lucky. Matthew continued speaking while taking his jacket off. "I don't understand why we couldn't just hang out altogether..."

Francis smiled. "Well. Not everyone is into threesomes, you know?" He looked over to Canada and winked.

"Threesome? Is that like...a three way or something? Like, in the traffic?" Matthew said with a confused face. Francis smothered his laughter.

"_Mon dieu_, you're so innocent." Francis turned to Canada. He couldn't help but stare at him. He had grown alright. Tall and fair. The bed light lit up all the curves and edges of him. His shirt was tight, showing of his body frame and his blue jeans where saggy and pale from age and usage. Was he attracted to him? No, it couldn't be. He was his friend for Christ sake. Matthew looked back at France with a confused expression.

"What is it? Do I have something on my back?" The Canadian looked nervously behind him.

"Oh, nothing." Francis laughed and went over to him.

"You've just..." The French placed his hands on Matthew's shoulders. "Grown so much." Francis smiled widely. The face in front of him went red.

"Oh, well..." Canada looked away shyly. His voice had become so much deeper than before. But it was still light. Like a winter breeze. It fit him. Francis let go of the embarrassed boy and held out his arms.

"Do you remember the last time we were 'ere?" He spun around and met Canada's eyes.

"Yea...I remember." He smiled. Francis saw the sparks in his eyes.

"You had a nightmare and you were_ too scared_ to sleep alone." The Frenchman said in a ridiculous voice.

"I was not!" Canada threw his blazer on the suitcase.

"Oh, yes you where!" Francis placed his hands on his hips with a determined grin on his face.

"Don't say t-things you don't know! Besides, haven't you kept your hair down since then?" Canada stuttered with a face red as a tomato.

"_Oui, _I have. This look shows more of my French curls, non?" He actually had his hair down just because Matthew had told him he liked it that way. But he wouldn't tell him that. No way. Francis walked up closer to him.

"Are you still afraid of the dark then?" Changing the subject Francis tilted his head and grinned yet again.

"N-No!" Matthew stuttered. Francis laughed loudly at him.

"I'm only kidding with you. Calm down." Canada crossed his arms and looked at the other nation with a bitter expression.

"You're so cute." The Frenchman laid down on the king sized bed.

"Um...uh...Really? You really think so?" Canada sat down on the foot of the bed in front of Francis.

"Yes of course. You've always been cute, Mathieu." Francis winked and lifted his arms back, letting his head rest on his hands.

"Well...um...Thank you!" The French nation could see that Matthew was very flattered.

"Y-you are cute too Francis! Or well...not cute in that kind of way...more...um..." He searched for the right word in his head.

"Sexy?" Francis said and sat up, flipping his hair back.

"Um...um..." The poor Canadian didn't know what to say. He was way too embarrassed to agree with Francis.

"Relax _mon ami._ I'm just kidding. I know I'm sexy. Arthur told me once." The Frenchman stroked his jaw with his hand and bathed in his own beauty.

"Ah, well he says a lot of things about you..." Matthew laughed nervously.

"Oh, like what?" Francis leaned in closer to him, and he hesitated for a second.

"Oh...well...He usually says you're...um...a narcissistic asshole..." Francis nodded and looked up.

"Sounds like he'd say that. Well..." He looked back at Matthew. "Do you think so?" Canada gasped and held out his hands.

"No, no! I-I think you're great. I-I mean you're not like America or something. He thinks too highly of himself. But you...You're kind and nice and not at all narcissistic...b-because you _are_ good looking...Oh" Francis saw the regret in Matthew's eyes when he said the last word. He covered his face which went red again.

"_Merci beaucoup_, Mathieu." Francis smiled widely. "But do you know what Arthur says about you, non?" Canada looked up behind his hands.

"N-No..." He looked around. "W-What does he say?" He looked back at Francis.

"Well..." The Frenchman looked around mysteriously in the room. "Come closer..." He leaned towards the younger one. Matthew had a curious expression on his face and hopped a step closer to Francis in the bed.

"Closer!" The French nation whispered. Matthew looked rolled his eyes and leaned in even closer. Francis smiled and put his face next to Matthew's and whispered softly in his ear.

"'e says your very..." He paused for a moment and raised his hands without Canada noticing. "Ticklish!" Matthew didn't have the time to react but was attacked by the Frenchman's touch.

"No! Ahahah! Stop-...ahaha! Stop it Francis!" Canada laughed loudly and started kicking. He tried but couldn't get a grip of Francis swift hands.

He leaned over the younger nation and smiled widely. Matthew's laughter. He had hardly heard it before. Only some small nervous giggles had been heard here and there. But this one was deep set in the gut, making his gasp for air. He was almost bursting out of joy.

"You little!" The boy smiled and started tickling Francis too. He giggled before laughing out loud. It wasn't his normal "Onhonhon" but a laugh that was charming. That kind of laughter that made others smile. Canada had taken back the power over his own body by tickling the shirtless Francis all over his chest and torso.

Matthew pushed him down and sat on Francis belly and continued to make him laugh his ass of. The Frenchman curled his whole body trying to break free but no use. Francis had forgotten how strong the nation actually was. A snort was heard from Francis which made Matthew stop tickling for a second. He looked down at the Frenchman who covered his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Was that you?" Matthew asked, laughing. Francis nodded with tears in his eyes "Do it again!" Francis shook his head which made Matthew tickle him even more. He snorted once again and started touching his opponent again.

"Oh no, you don't!" He took Francis hands of his waist and pushed them down onto the bed. The looked at each other and giggled. After a while they just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well. This was a rather awkward pose." Francis said and looked up where his hands where pinned. The younger lit up like a red light, realizing where he actually sat. He carefully let go of Francis hands and held himself up by his arms, hovering over Francis.

"Oh! S-Sorry." He started to lift himself up. Francis instantly wrapped his arms around Matthew waist, bringing him close again.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Francis said and smiled. Canada's red face smiled back and laughed yet again. He had gone back to his quiet, sweet laughter. The light showed all the contours of his face behind his glasses and long bangs. Mon dieu. He was beautiful.

"Aww...Your too cute Matthew." Francis felt a strange feeling and looked away. He couldn't look at the man in front of him. It felt warm in his face in chest. What is he doing?! His heart was beating like a Brazilian drum. It felt as if he looked at Matthew he'd burn up. He _knew _he was blushing. _Merde_. He was acting ridiculous but couldn't help it.

"Umm...Francis..." He looked back at the Canadian. His crystal blue eyes looked deeply into his. He then realized.

"Oh...I'm sorry..." He removed his hands and placed them next to his shoulders. He chuckled and closed his eyes. Poor Matthew must have thought this position was very embarrassing. And here Francis held him glued to himself. So stupid really. He didn't want to experience that.

He felt a warm hand grabbing his own that twisted their fingers together.

"Que-" Francis heard skipped a beat as he felt Matthews' bangs on his forehead. A pair of soft lips met his own. It was just a touch. The kiss lasted for only a brief second but made Francis head spin. The Canadian backed up and opened his eyes again. His face was glowing and his eyes shimmering.

"I...I like you Francis." He turned his head. Francis eyes widened. "I think I'm in love with...y-you..."An ecstasy of emotions ran through the Frenchman's body. Did he really say what he think he said? Where those really Matthew's words? A trembling sensation hit him. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He just stared at the face in front of him in chock.

"…like... Really in love...what am I saying?" he bit his lip, silencing himself. Francis took a deep breath. Who was he fooling denying that he liked the Canadian? Himself?

That beautiful face. That pale skin, those long eyelashes and those piercing blue eyes.

He placed his hand carefully on Matthews' cheek. His skin was soft and warm. The shy Canadian looked back at Francis. His face was relaxed and smiling widely. He leaned close to him and tilted his head. He drew Matthew's face closer and whispered.

"I love you, Mathieu." He closed his eyes and kissed him. This kiss was deeper than the one before. Their lips separated only to be carefully rejoined once again. This felt right. The kiss broke and the boy pushed his face into the pillow next to Francis and hugged him. His soft hair tickled Francis neck and his chest was pushed onto the Frenchman's. He could feel Matthew's heartbeat. It was rushing just like his own.

"I-I...lo-love you t-too..." He struggled to get the words out. His nervous body didn't cooperate, making his tongue slip and teeth chatter.

The French nation couldn't help but giggle. He wrapped his arms around Matthew and held him tight. He was felt euphoric. He wanted to scream out and act out his happiness but he couldn't. It was stuck in his chest, thumping next to the Matthew's.

He wanted more of this. He turned his body and pushed down Matthew, making them switch places. The Canadian landed on the pillow with widened eyes. Francis carefully took of his glasses and looked at Matthew's face. He just observed it. His eyes, his nose, his lips, the soft jawline, the smooth skin and his light hair that framed it all.

The Canadian tried to take his glasses back, reaching for them. But Francis moved them further away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"You are beautiful." Francis said and smiled softly. The Canadian pushed himself down in the bed and covered his face. Francis laid the glasses on the nightstand without letting his eyes go of the beautiful nation in front of him.

"Don't hide yourself. Look at me." Francis grabbed the other's hands softly.

"No...I-I can't!" Matthew said quietly.

"Why is that so?" Francis leaned in and laid a kiss on the man's neck, making him shiver. "I just want to look at you because you're beautiful Matthew. That's all." He whispered and smelled his hair softly. His sent was mild but with a little sting in it.

"I-It's _because_ you're looking at me..." Francis backed off a bit and listened to what the Canadian said. "My face gets all warm and I-I can't help it!" Francis smiled and removed the Canadians hands from his face. Matthew shut his eyes tightly in fear meeting his eyes.

"Don't worry..." Francis said and kissed the nations wrist softly. Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the enchanted Francis' calm face. He was sitting on his stomach, only focusing at the Canadian's hand. He turned his dark blue eyes to meet Matthew's again and he whispered.

"That's 'ow it's supposed to feel..." He placed the Canadian's arm behind his neck and leaned in. Now that France was in control the kiss lasted longer and longer between every breath. Matthew let Francis do as he pleased. He didn't know how to kiss. But somehow he could just follow the French's slow movements. Francis strong hand caressed the man's smooth jaw and neck.

The kiss broke again and they both just watched each other, filling their lungs with air again. Canada carefully lifted his unsteady hand and stroke Francis hair back. The Frenchman smiled and let him pet his face. He closed his eyes followed the Canadian's hand movements like a cat while he stroke his unshaven jaw.

"Could we..." The Frenchman sighed nervously. He bit his lip and built up his courage. "Will you...be mine tonight?" He was ashamed for what he asked. He was truly. Regretting his words as soon as they left his moth. But he wanted the Canadian. Badly. He wanted not only his soul, but his body. He wanted it all. And here the man was, in his bed, caressing him with his hands and lips. He might not get this chance ever again and he didn't want to miss it.

He didn't want to be rejected. He was begging for a yes. But only if Matthew truly wanted to be his. Only then would Francis allow himself to touch him. And if he didn't want to, it was fine. He asked him for a reason. He didn't want to hurt his precious Canadian in any way. Matthew was by far too important to the Frenchman.

Francis peaked at the Canadian. He was blushing yet again. His face was turned away from Francis and looked kind of bitter. Matthew let his hand wander from Francis face to the back of his neck.

"Y-You d-don't..." He sighed and turned to Francis. "You don't h-have to ask, stupid!" Matthew bravely pushed Francis down and gave him another kiss. This one was more passionate then when he did the first time. This was_ it_. The Frenchman didn't hold back anymore. He pushed his body closer to Matthew and kissed him with all his might. The Canadian put his arms around Francis hugging him tightly.

The French stopped the massive make out-session to let Matthew breathe. Francis kisses wandered down the others neck and throat till he reached his collar. Francis felt the Canadian shiver. With steady hands he started to unbutton Matthews' shirt. He continued placing kisses on him, focusing on his collarbone and chest and worked his way down as he opened the shirt further more.

"F-Francis..." Matthew stuttered. The French looked up from his kissing and saw Matthew's worried expression. "Is...Is it okay for us to do this...?" Francis could tell the boy was nervous and scared.

"Is dis your first time?" He asked and placed his face over Matthew's. He didn't have to answer the question. Francis could tell by just looking at his expression.

"Don't worry _mon amour_. I'll be gentle with you. As long as it feels right." Matthew looked at Francis.

"Well...h-how do I know?" Francis was patient. He didn't want Matthew to do something he might regret later. The Frenchman placed himself on Matthew's legs and lifted him up. He then took the Canadian's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Like dis. Do you feel warm and cozy inside? But excited as well?" Matthew's hand was cold compared to Francis chest. He placed the Canadian's hand on his own now bare chest.

"Do you feel it? The thumping and the warmth?" Matthew closed his eyes and concentrated for a few seconds. He then smiled calmly.

"Yea...I feel it..." He opened his eyes again. They shimmered in the dim light. "It's s-such a nice feeling..." Francis smiled back at him.

"I know. I feel it too." He couldn't help himself. He gazed upon the Canadian's pale and soft skin. He was truly beautiful. Francis carefully placed his hands under Matthew's shirt and kissed him softly. His hands found their way onto his back, making the beige shirt fall of him. Francis felt his every muscle and bone on his back. He wanted to remember this body. He wanted to feel all of it.

"Open your mouth more." Francis whispered. Unknowing Matthew did as he was told. The French let his tongue join in in the kissing. The Canadian almost jolted back from the unpleasant surprise. Francis pushed him down onto the bed again.

"Trust me." He pinned Matthew's hands over his head with one of his hands and leaned in. He wanted to resist at first but after a few tries the Canadian got the hang of it. Francis let his other hand wander down Matthew's chest and belly till he reached his trousers. He manage to stick his hands between the jeans and underwear before Matthew reacted.

He tensed up, lifting one of his legs. He wanted to lift his hands but couldn't because of Francis leaning his weight on them. Pushing them down. Francis softly stroke Matthew which made their kiss end.

"F-Francis...Don't..."

"Shh...Don't be afraid Mathieu..." He grabbed him gently and a small whimper escaped Matthew's lips. Francis continued and made the Canadian tense even more.

"Relax...It feels good, non?" The Frenchman kissed his neck. A few seconds passed and he heard Matthew starting to moan. He was closing his lips, ashamed and trying to hold it in. Francis placed his cheek on Matthew's.

"Good. You're starting to get hard." Francis said in a seductive and deep voice.

"I don't need your freaking commentary Fra-aah!" Francis groped him before he could finish. He knew that if the Canadian's mouth was open he'd let out his sweet voice, which he did. After that Matthew shut it again and continued his muffled moans. After a while his body finally started to relax.

The Frenchman kissed him again. Their warm tongues played between Matthew's heavy breaths. Francis felt his pulse and body next to him. He let go of his hands and lips and moved down. The French kissed Matthew's bare stomach while unzipping his jeans.

He removed the clothing and loosened the belt to his own red pants. Matthew's covered his face with his arms. His whole chest was moving up and down between his breaths. He was panting wildly. Was this too much for his fragile body?

Francis threw the bottoms at the floor and killed the light. Francis placed himself, only wearing underwear, between Matthew's legs and let his hands move over Matthew's body again.

"Francis..." Matthew said between his breaths.

"Mmm...?" The Frenchman kissed his neck in the darkness.

"D-Don't stop...P-Please..." Francis smiled and let out a sigh of relief. This boy was brave.

"_D'accord..._" He whispered into Matthew's ear and pushed down his hand in his boxers. He was enjoying this alright, and so was Francis. He groped a little harder this time. Matthew gasped but quickly shut his lips again, silencing his voice. Francis removed his underwear completely, allowing him to stroke Matthew even more. He struggled to hold his voice in.

"Mathieu..." Francis said in-between kisses.

"Let me hear you voice..." He said deeply and groped his erection. Matthew couldn't keep it in anymore and moaned loudly. Francis moved his hand down and started stroking his buttocks. He leaned closer to Matthew, making him lift his legs and kissed him deeply. His left hand reached for a bottle of lube he had hid behind the lamp on the nightstand. A Frenchman was _always _prepared.

He kept on making out with Matthew while wetting his right fingers. Then replaced his hand on Matthew's behind. He tensed a bit from the wet fluid but quickly relaxed again as Francis stroke him gently.

His lips were wet and his tongue was hot, it almost burned, but the French couldn't stop kissing him. It felt amazing,_ just to kiss him_. The feeling of his lips against his own, his smell, his firm body lying under him. The Frenchman felt the desire swelling in him, but he mustn't rush this.

"Ah...Aaah!" Matthew broke the kiss and tensed up, grabbing Francis shoulders. One finger was in.

"F-Francis...Ahhh..." He sighed deeply and had a look of pain on his face.

"Don't...It will 'urt if you do dat...I will soon find your good spot..." At that instance Matthew arched his back and almost screamed out.

"Oh? Is it 'ere?" The French chuckled and continued touching his partner. The Canadian weakly hit Francis back for his dirty humor before relaxing again. The pleasure he was giving him made it hard for the Canadian to even breathe properly. Matthew let out a weak cry. Two fingers where in now. Francis was careful with him, he didn't want him to feel any discomfort.

Matthew wrapped his arms around him as Francis third finger went inside. He was trembling. Maybe this _was_ too much. He removed his fingers and tried to calm Matthew.

"Mathieu? Are you alright?" Francis pushed his body against his, feeling his warmth. The shivering boy nodded and fixed his eyes on Francis. He his face was red and he had tears in his eyes, almost looking feverish.

"Y-Yes...I'm with you Francis...I love you..." Matthew said between his deep exhales. The French nation smiled and drew his bangs back.

"Just don't push yourself..." Their tongues where twisted once again between their warm breaths. Francis shifted his hips and removed his briefs. Now they were both completely naked next to each other. Francis lifted Matthews' legs and started stroking himself against his lover. Now he too started to moan softly. Francis held the Canadian's hips in place and moved slowly.

"Mathieu..." Francis looked deep into his eyes.

"Are you ready for dis?" The Canadian nodded and let out a deep sigh. Francis lifted his legs and waited a bit. He looked for doubt in the Canadian's eyes but saw none. The Frenchman just wanted him to have one last chance to make sure that he_ allowed _Francis to takehim.

"I love you Mathieu." Francis mumbled, entwined his hands with Matthews and kissed him. Then slowly pushed himself inside. It was tight. He relaxed and pushed back. They both moaned. Francis placed his forehead against Matthew's. He breathed heavily. This was hard for him. He clenched his teeth together, grabbing Matthews's hands hard and trusted slowly.

"Aaah!" Matthew moaned loudly, arching his back. Francis pulled out only to push back in again. He let his breath and relaxed his body, only to stop suddenly. An intense hot pleasure mixed with pain rushed through him.

"Don't tense yourself Mathieu...Argh!" Francis groaned and fell onto the pillow next to Matthew. His body shivered and he panted heavily. He tensed his arms and tried to lift himself up.

"Matthew...you can't tense your body like that it'll..." Francis speech disappeared into a whimper as soon as he tried to move. Matthew bent his body even more and caused Francis to lose his strength. The boy held his hand desperately.

"If you keep doing dat...It's going to 'urt Matthew..." He said calmly.

Francis body froze up. _Merde._ It hurt._ Bad._ But still felt good. A bittersweet pleasure pulsed through his body. He panted into Matthew's ear.

"I c-can't..." Francis couldn't get the words out, he went out of breath as soon as he spoke.

"I can't move...If you do that...Try...Try to relax Matthew..." Francis talked him through this despite the impulse to flee. The pain and pleasure was almost unbearable, but he didn't want to pull out, he didn't want to risking hurting Matthew.

He felt a tear run down Matthew's cheek. Oh, non. Francis turned his face towards Matthew to see if he was in pain. He couldn't see because of his hair. And he dared not to let go of Matthew's hands in fear that he may sink deeper into him if he moved.

"Are you in pain...Am I...hurting you Mathieu?" Francis whispered with a seriousness in his voice deep voice.

"N-No F-Francis...It just...I couldn't help it...Mhhm!" The pale and hot body shivered once again before starting to loosen up. Francis lifted himself up again and grabbed Matthew's hips to shift them in place. He quickly looked upon the Canadian. The tear had fallen, that was true, but he wasn't in pain. No, his face was red and relaxed despite the teary eyes. And he was softly smiling.

Matthew stretched out his arms to Francis.

"Hold me..." He whispered, lovingly and unafraid. Francis leaned down and carefully wrapped his arms around Matthews back, holding him close and kissed him. The Canadian placed his warm hands on Francis shoulder blades. Francis felt his chest, his pulse and his breath.

"_Je t'aime_." He whispered and pushed in again. Deep moans could be heard between their deep kisses.

The heat, it felt amazing. Francis had never experienced this kind of loving. Not even once had he ever felt this _good_.

Matthew relaxed even more, spreading his legs. Francis took notice and pushed in harder. He went all the way inside. Matthew cried out and held Francis tighter. He kissed Matthew on his face, making his way down. The Frenchman smelled the Canadian's soft hair before he started sucking on his neck.

He wanted to leave a mark. A stamp that showed that Matthew Williams was his. No other was allowed to touch him. None should hold him like this except but Francis. No one would get this _close_. Francis didn't want to let him go, never. He wanted to stay like this forever. Loving him in the best way that he could, passionately and deeply. Unafraid and-

Francis felt Matthew's hot breath in his left ear. That sweet voice. He just listened to Matthew's steady moans. He felt himself getting close. Close to the end of this. He didn't want it to end, but the intoxication of pleasure made him loose himself. Francis felt Matthew getting close too. His voice said it all.

Ecstasy pulsed through him. He couldn't stop himself. The passion was almost overflowing. He thrust faster, deeper. Making both himself and Matthew cry out.

_Almost_.

Francis groaned and felt the rush coming.

_Almost._

The Frenchman tightened his grip of his lover.

_Almost_.

He kissed Matthew one last time before their body tensed up.

_Now._

Their voices died out as their bodies entwined and became one. They held each other shivering. The younger one relaxed his muscles and lost his grip of Francis who was still trembling. After a few seconds the Frenchman collapsed and fell on top of Matthew. Both exhausted, they did not speak but simply laid there, breathing rapidly.

The Frenchman started feeling heavier and heavier. He felt as he was crushing poor Canada beneath him.

Francis used the last of his strength and lifted his body up, pulling himself out and giving out a last moan. He then placed himself next to Matthew, pulling a blanket over their naked bodies. The Canadian trembled by his touch. Francis pulled him close.

"I love you, Mathieu..." He held the body next to him in his firm arms. The Canadian slowly lifted his face up.

"I love you too, Francis..." They kissed, and Francis felt them both drift away, with his lover close in his arms.

_Enfin: At last_

_Oui: Yes_

_D'accord: Okay_

_Bon: Good_

_Merde: Fuck/ Damn it_

_Ja: Yes_

_Bonsoir: Good evening_

_Mon dieu: My god_

_Merci beaucoup: Thank you (very much)_

_Mon amie: My friend_

_Mon amour: My love_

_Je t'aime: I love you_


End file.
